The present invention relates to article vending machines wherein a plurality of vertically stacked, generally horizontally disposed and movable trays are provided for holding a plurality of articles to be vended thereon. Each shelf usually has a plurality of front-to-rear generally rectangular spaces or troughs spaced laterally across the shelf and with a helical coil mounted in each trough. Articles to be vended are positioned within convolutions of the coil such that, upon the rotation of a particular coil in response to actuation of a control mechanism, one of the articles is projected into a delivery opening where it is available to a purchaser.
Each helical coil, or helix, is connected to a drive unit for rotating the helix on the shelf or tray, and with the connection vertically slidably mounted within a slot formed in a panel extended laterally across the rear of the tray. To separate the helix from the drive unit, the helix is pulled forwardly therefrom, a frictional releasable engagement normally securing the helix to the drive unit. Such slidable mounting has greatly improved the efficiency of this type of vending machine tray.